


Animal

by oh_captainMYcaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff (at the end), Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captainMYcaptain/pseuds/oh_captainMYcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's day is Hell. He comes to you to de-stress and things go much better than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> First Crowley fic. If anyone has requests, let me know in the comments!

It had been a horribly long day of making deals, collecting souls, and just generally managing all of his business and the King of Hell was more than beat. For some unknown reason, people and demons alike seemed to be doing everything they could to get on his nerves today.

Every. Single Last. One.

He needed to relieve himself of this stress somehow – **and fast** – or someone was going to pay.

Fighting a migraine and getting more disgruntled by the minute, Crowley tried to think of a solution to his stress. It didn't take too long before he decided on the perfect answer: **you.**  

Who else better to lighten Crowley’s mood? After meeting you when you had begun hunting with the Winchester brothers, he had to admit your witty intelligence, go-get-‘em personality, and pretty face had made him very keen to you – even if your choice in the company you kept was so-so. There weren't a lot of people who Crowley really wanted to be around, but you were definitely one of them. A natural born leader and problem-solver, Crowley could only wish in vain to have someone like you ruling by his side. Especially on days like these.

Utilizing his demonic resources, Crowley found that you were exactly where he thought you’d be – the bunker. Not a moment later, he was there as well via teleportation and stood in the center of your bedroom.

Your scent was everywhere and he smiled to himself. Music was playing softly from your iPod dock on the nightstand, but you weren't there. Figuring you had to be close, Crowley toed off his shoes and climbed into your bed. He made himself comfortable with his hands clasped behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. 

-

You had just finished the laundry and were retrieving it from the dryer. The boys had left on a hunt with Castiel in tow and you had decided to stay behind this time. It was a simple case only a couple states away, and the boys had plenty of manpower between the three of them to get it done swiftly. You had been enjoying getting caught up in the mundane task of housework all day. The normality was a nice change of pace.

You walked into your room with the basket in hand and stopped in your tracks when your eyes landed on Crowley – the last person you'd thought you'd see today – stretched out on your bed in his usual black suit. You noticed his shoes on the floor and thought to yourself that at least he was decent enough to not wear them to bed.

Crowley had sensed your return even before you had noisily dropped the basket on the floor and crossed your arms to glare at him, one hip cocked to the side.

“Hello, darling,” he greeted without looking up. A smirk graced his features.

Even though you were pleased to see him, you weren't too keen on the idea of Crowley just making himself at home in your bedroom. You vaguely wondered if he had gone through any of your belongings or how long he'd been around.

“I only just got here,” Crowley continued when he had looked at you and seen the question in your eyes after a moment passed. 

“Well, get out of my bed. It’s weird seeing you in it,” you demanded, walking over to the nightstand and turning off the music. When you turned around Crowley was right behind you, a drink in his hand. You jumped slightly, giving him an exasperated look.

“Dammit, Crowley. Why do you do that to me?” you asked as his smirk grew.

“I've got to keep you on your toes, kitten. Makes things fun.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his drink from his hands. His eyes flashed with annoyance but he let you do it. You took a drink and immediately coughed, face distressed.

“Ew, why do you drink that?!” your voice was a little hoarse and your expression was contorted with comical disgust.

Chuckling, Crowley swished the amber liquid around, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Darling, it’s an acquired taste – something I don’t really expect you to have.”

Narrowing your eyes at the jab, you crossed your arms over your chest. “Or maybe you're just a bitter ass.” Your tone was teasing but Crowley glared. You could be such an insubordinate punk sometimes. He really needed to teach you a lesson.

Crowley fixed his menacing stare on you and smirked.

“Tut, tut, kitten. I don't know if I appreciate the way you’re talking to me,” he commented with a warning tone. Inching closer and invading your personal space, you still stood your ground and he took in your appearance. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you were clad in only black spandex shorts and a tiny white tank top that slightly revealed the sports bra you wore underneath. You hadn't been expecting company. Another dark smirk curled his lips as his eyes lingered on the length of your toned legs and all the exposed skin. “I do, however, appreciate what you’ve decided to wear for me.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” you rolled your eyes, but your blush gave you away. Demon or not, Crowley was an attractive man and his charming personality had a way of getting you a little flustered. “I was cleaning, and it gets hot in here.”

“I bet I could get you even hotter, darling,” Crowley purred, smirking behind the rim of his glass as he sipped away at his drink.

You ignored him, having grown used to his flirting. He did it all the time, and you were pretty sure it meant nothing. Even if you often wished it did.

Sitting down on your bed, you leaned back on your elbows against the mattress and idly kicked your legs. Catching his gaze again, you offered the demon a sincere smile, teasing over.

“So why have you decided to grace me with your presence today, my king?” you asked, your eyes following him as he sat next to you on the edge of your bed.

Crowley, visibly pleased with the title you addressed him as, waved his free hand dismissively. “Work was hell today, and I felt like popping in to see my favorite little kitten,” he stated with such casualness you knew it had to be the truth. Sitting up properly, your gaze turned teasing again to disguise the way his words had actually caused butterflies to erupt in your belly.

“Aww, you sure know how to make a girl feel special,” you tittered, nudging his thigh with your own. He placed his hand just above your knee and fixed you with his intense stare once more. He must have caught the way your breath hitched slightly when his bare skin touched yours because his eyes danced with a sudden challenge.

“What’s the matter?” he cooed, fingers playing patterns slowly on your bare skin. “Do I make you nervous, doll?”

Swallowing thickly, you shook your head in the negative. “Nope,” you lied, avoiding his eyes. He could see right through the ruse.

The air began to grow heavy with tension and Crowley could smell the beginnings of arousal on you. That was… new. He was aware you harbored a crush on him – who could blame you? He was Crowley – but sexual attraction was something entirely different. Not to say he wasn’t affected either. In your mid-twenties, you were quite the natural beauty. All graceful lines and sloping curves, soft skin and lean muscle, Crowley had definitely thought of mapping your body thoroughly with his hands multiple times. The first time he had met you your scent alone had left him wanting.

His smirk growing to a naughty grin, Crowley slipped his hand a little further up your thigh. He was definitely going to explore this if given the chance.

Now struggling to keep your breathing under control, you watched Crowley lean a little closer to you, eyes alight with mischief and voice a gravely whisper. “How about now, love?” His thick accent was dripping with suggestion and it was almost too much to handle.

Shooting up to your feet, you put a good distance between you and the demon. Laughing nervously, you glanced around the room for a distraction. Why the hell was he laying it on so thick today? Your thoughts were racing just as fast as your heart and you were positive he could hear it.

“I should probably go finish the chores I was doing,” you said lamely, mentally berating yourself for how obvious you were being. It was hard to lock it up when the attractive demon tried so hard to get under your skin. You began to move towards your bedroom door.

Crowley suddenly appeared in front of you and you froze in place, any protests being hushed with his finger to your lips. That same finger drew a trail across your cheek and down your jaw, coming underneath your chin and lifting your face to gaze up into his hypnotic stare.

 You noticed his glass had disappeared as well and he rested that hand against the side of your neck, his fingers still a bit chilled from the ice inside it. He was so close, hot breath ghosting over your face, drawing you in. Your eyes were fixed on his, unable to look away. Your heart hammering in your chest and stomach flipping anxiously, you could do nothing but quiver slightly.

Crowley was relishing in the tension rolling off of you in waves. He inhaled, his nostrils filling with your scent and your ever-growing arousal. It was causing him to feel heady himself. In fact, he could almost taste your lips now, but he had to restrain himself.

Leaning forward, he ever so lightly brushed his lips over the shell of your ear, silently enjoying the way you quivered. In a heavily seductive tone that was loaded with promise, he whispered, “Are you nervous now, love?”

Sucking in a breath and closing your eyes, you tried to compose yourself. Anger and a bit of hurt bubbled up in your throat. You pushed him away from you, tired of his teasing. Sometimes he could be such a dick.

“Why do you have to toy with my feelings like that, Crowley?” you snapped.

He grinned, pointing a finger at you. “So you admit you have feelings for me.”

Your eyes widened.

“What? I don't – No – I… I didn’t mean…” you were flailing for an explanation, backing away further and finding yourself against a wall.

Crowley smirked, once again sauntering towards you. “It’s all right, kitten. You can tell daddy anything.” He had said it playfully, but that’s what finally broke you. Those last five words opened the vault of all your bottled-up emotions and you couldn't suppress the full-body tremble of pleasure from shaking your frame at hearing them, breath leaving you in a rush, and lust taking over your body. _‘Shit,’_ you thought. _‘Now you've done it.’_

Crowley’s surprise was evident on his face and he stopped a little ways in front of you. He was actually a bit at a loss. Apparently you harbored some hidden kinks and he realized he needed to approach this with caution, if the warring emotions flitting across your face were any indication. He wasn't anticipating this on his arrival, but he was quite thrilled with the direction things were heading.

“Y/n…” he began carefully, seriously. “You want me, don't you?”

Unable to look him in the eye and blushing profusely when your brain finally began to register what was going on, you simply nodded. There was no use in denying it now and no use lying. You couldn't hold back any longer. He was either going to accept you or reject you. Something deep down told you it wouldn't be the latter, and that caused the wetness between your legs to increase and anticipation to bloom in your gut. 

He was suddenly right in front of you again, chest brushing yours as he crowded into your personal space. The smell of his cologne, the alcohol on his breath, the heat of his body… they were all causing you to feel light-headed. Your whole body felt alive and it was invigorating. With a sudden boldness that stemmed from the enlightening sensations, you looked directly into his face and inhaled sharply at the unmasked desire you saw there.

“Come on, love,” Crowley continued in his husky voice, eyes darkening further with lust as one hand tenderly rose to caress your cheek. “Just give in.”

That was the last straw before your resolve broke. No matter the consequences, you couldn’t resist him any longer. Licking your lips, you breathily whispered your consent and in the immediate following moment Crowley’s lips were on yours.

You nearly moaned at how good it felt and kissed him with a wildness that spoke volumes of how much you'd been waiting for this moment. His mouth was hot, wet – slick as he slithered his skilled tongue past your eager lips. His hands gripped your hips, fingers digging into the flesh and causing delicious sensations to jolt through you. You couldn't get close enough to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You could taste the remnants of his scotch whiskey lingering and mixing with something else that was just uniquely Crowley and it drove you crazy. Needing more, you desperately ground your hips against his, eliciting a throaty noise from the other that went straight to the apex of your thighs.

Crowley pulled back, eyebrows raised and breathing a little heavily.

“My, my,” he huffed with an amused air. “You're certainly eager.” He captured your lips again, this time his teeth sinking into your plump lower lip before sucking at your tongue. The action caused a needy whine to escape your throat and the noise egged the demon on.

Before you realized what was happening, you were both on your bed – Crowley on top – and your hands were pinned above your head by an invisible force.

“Tell daddy what you want,” Crowley growled against your wanting mouth. His hands were ghosting up and down your sides.

“You, I want you,” you whimpered, Crowley’s kisses were moving down your jaw and to your neck, leaving a trail of fire behind on your skin. His hands crept underneath your ass, squeezing and pulling you against him. You could feel how hard he was through the thin fabrics of both your clothes.

“And what do you want me to do, pet?” He was at your cleavage now, tongue dipping between your breasts, hands moving to your hips again then pushing up under your shirt.

You were going out of your mind, the pleasure he was inflicting upon you driving you over the edge.

“I want you to fuck me!” you nearly shouted, body arching as Crowley’s hands found your breasts under your shirt and palmed them fully, fingers tweaking your nipples.

“Good girl,” Crowley praised you, biting down on the junction of your neck and shoulder then sucking the spot hard enough you knew the mark would be there for days. He sat up then and you gazed up at your king, panting and writhing. His expression was a sinful combination of smug and incredibly turned on, eyes glowing and just as wild as you looked.

“Hope you don’t mind if we just skip to the best part then,” he ground out, his clothes and yours suddenly vanishing. You barely had time to take in his irresistible body before he was suddenly pushing into you. You screamed with the combination of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure, your walls stretching around his impressive cock, and he groaned in unison.

“I’ll take my time in the next round,” Crowley heaved, releasing your arms from the force that held them so you could wrap them around his shoulders. “I couldn't wait any longer, love. I've wanted to be inside you since I first saw you…” he trailed off with a guttural noise.

“Oh, fuck, Crowley,” you moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands were pressing into the mattress near your head, holding his body above yours as he pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in. You threw your head back and moaned again. Crowley continued to do that over and over, his pace increasing with every thrust.

“Do you like daddy’s big cock inside you?” he growled lowly into your ear. “Your tight, little pussy feels so good around me. You're so wet for me, love. Give yourself to me. Be mine.”

With every word and every thrust you were coming undone – a tight heat coiling deep in your belly and causing heat to rise to your skin. Crowley stopped briefly to throw both your legs over his shoulders – nearly bending you in half – before plowing into you with more vigor than before. The changed angle caused him to directly hit your g-spot and you saw stars, eyes screwing shut and nails digging into the flesh of Crowley’s back. He grunted, lips finding yours again in a searing kiss.

“Crowley,” you moaned into the kiss. “I'm yours, I'm yours, fuck, please-!” you begged, not even sure what you were pleading for.

Crowley had never heard such a sweet sound in his life. Your breathy cries mingled with the sound of slapping skin in some erotic rhythm and he swore he'd never forget the gorgeous look on your face as you took his cock so well.

“Yes, love,” his deep voice was breathless as he fucked into you relentlessly. “You _are_ mine. Don't you dare forget it.”

The intensity of your animalistic fucking was pushing you closer and closer to climax with astonishing speed. Your breaths were hitching, muscles tensing…

“I-I’m close,” you gasped out, biting your lip. Crowley brought one of his hands to your clit and rubbed you in time with his thrusting. The feeling of his rough fingers made you wild.

“Come for me. Let that pussy go and come around my cock.” He leaned forward and licked the sweat from your neck. What a delectable taste. “Now!” he commanded against your skin..

All the sensations were suddenly too much and just enough coming together and causing the world to crumble from under you. That coil of heat and pleasure snapped and your orgasm hit like a bolt of lightening, drawing an untamed moaned from your throat that melted into a chorus of Crowley’s name repeated like it was the answer to every question you’d ever had. Your muscles were impossibly constricted, squeezing around Crowley, pulling him closer to you.

The spasms of your inner walls and the rapid gush of your slick arousal pulled Crowley down with you. He snapped his hips into yours, grinding as close as possible as his cock throbbed and twitched, coming inside you with a throaty noise that was pure sex in sound. Crowley rode out his orgasm, relishing in the feeling of your muscles twitching all around him, before collapsing with his face pressed into the crook of your neck.

Dripping sweat and catching both your breaths, you and Crowley came down from your intense highs in blissful silence.

After a short while, Crowley slowly pulled out of you. He caught the way you winced and felt a pang of guilt. Call him a softie, but he hoped he didn't hurt you. After all, he wasn't a barbarian.

Despite the warm, tingling glow you felt all over your body, reality began to sink in as you lied next to Crowley. Your sudden shyness caused you to reach for a blanket. Strong but gentle hands stopped you. 

“I don’t think so, kitten,” Crowley’s playful banter was back but seemed more relaxed than before. You looked up at him, blushing lightly, and were surprised to see a warm look upon his face. “Your body is beautiful. Let me enjoy it as long as I can.”

Unable to hide a smile, you let Crowley pull you into an embrace.

“Your human is showing,” you teased, earning you an exasperated look from the other.

“What do you think I am, darling? An animal?”

You shrugged. “You sure fuck like one.”

Crowley chuckled. “Oh, you cheeky girl,” he murmured.

Silence fell again but a question was at the forefront of your mind. Sitting up, you looked down at the king with inquisition in your eyes.

“So, all this time you've wanted to get me into bed. Why didn't you do anything about it before?”

Crowley fixed you with a very serious look. “You should know this wasn't just about getting you into bed, love,” he said carefully.

Confusion settled over your features and you searched Crowley’s face for answers. It must have been obvious, because Crowley huffed a laughed through his nose, his signature smirk creeping back onto his face.

“I mean, dearest pet, that my sexual attraction to you isn't the only thing that’s keeping me around,” he clarified.

Realization dawned on you and you almost couldn't believe his implications.

“You like me,” you concluded. Your expression was amazed, gazing at the demon.

“Quite a bit, I'm afraid. Going to be hard to get rid of me now,” Crowley teased airily with a wink.

Feeling more than just a little self-satisfied, you snuggled back into the bed and let Crowley pull you into his arms once more.

You smiled, nuzzling into him. Against his skin you said softly, “I like you too… I guess.”

Pushing you onto your back, Crowley leaned over you and narrowed his eyes. “You _guess_?” he repeated, emphasizing the word.

Mimicking one his devilish smirks, you simply cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him defiantly. His gaze began to grow challenging and lustful once more. He leaned down close to you, nose brushing yours.

“Well, _I guess_ I'll have to try harder then,” he growled in that seductive way of his right before he caught your lips in another heated kiss filled with promise.


End file.
